


The Grim adventures of the Loud house

by Genesisprime



Category: Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, The Loud House (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genesisprime/pseuds/Genesisprime
Summary: (Read inside!)





	1. Chapter 1

This part mainly functions as a place holder, but will officially release soon. However, before I start it I want to ask you readers, a question. I was debating whether this story should be a stand-alone, or part of my big crossover trilogy (See profile), but I want you viewers to choose. (place holder story)

Here are the story progression options.

Story 1. Same universe and earth.

While on summer vacation, Billy uses Grim's scythe for a stupid game which results in the destruction of his and several houses in his neighborhood. This action forces them to temporarily move to Royal Woods Michigan, and how convenient (Or unfortunate) that the house they're staying at is right across the street from the residence of Royal Wood's biggest and Loudest family.

Story 2. Trilogy version

While on summer vacation, Billy uses Grim's scythe for a stupid game which results in a dimensional rift that teleports his and most of the neighborhood to another dimension. This action forces them to temporarily move to Royal Woods Michigan, and how convenient (Or unfortunate) that the house they're staying at is right across the street from the residence of Royal Wood's biggest and Loudest family


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> This story is in a series of one-shots leading up to the big finale. After the first story, the others won't be in any particular order. If you have a story of your own in this fanfic, please pm the title and the summary and I will see what I can do. I will allow a few requests before ending the whole story. If you don't see your story in the fanfic, I apologize. I still have my other stories to get done, so I can't promise constant posting. Until then, here are some of my upcoming stories for this fic.
> 
> Note: Please read the first chapter. I need some suggestions on what way you want the story to start.

1\. A Grim Loud day

Despite being in a new neighborhood, Grim must still fulfill his duties as the Grim Reaper. After a long hard day, he reaches his final destination: The Loud Residents

Mudslingerz

Billy is bored, all his friends are busy, so his mother sends him outside to make new friends. While walking down the sidewalk, Billy bumps into the neighborhood Tomboy and expert on almost all things disgusting: Lana Loud, who

Mandy vs Lori

Lori plans a date with Bobby to see dinner and a show that will only be in town for two weeks, but she discovers that she is short on cash. Her allowance, and paycheck won't be coming until the end of the month. Meanwhile, the Maxwells are desperate to get out of the house, away from Mandy for just one day, Lori overhears their conversation then proposes that she babysits Mandy. The Maxwells are overjoyed (maybe a bit too much) and permit her to watch over Mandy with the promise of a big payment. However, Mandy won't give up her rule over the house so easily.

There will be chaos

Eris is back in town and looking for a new victim to use her chaos apple. Lola is furious over the fact that she lost a pageant, and is willing to do almost anything to regain her respect. Eris sees this as an opportunity to use Lola to get her fill of chaos.

2 part Halloween special

The Grim project

Lisa wants to use Grim for an experiment, so Mandy lets her barrow him (with the condition of twenty bucks an hour)


End file.
